


Tattooed Dancer

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Megan Fox - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cum Dumpster, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Titty fuck, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Megan Fox does a music video for a Heavy Metal band. After filming, she strips down to entertain two band members who get dirty.





	Tattooed Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.
> 
> Special thanks to Metron18 for supplying me with ideas for minor details. Hope you enjoy this, thank you for the inspiration!

Los Angeles, California  
  
A lighter flickered small orange flames just before sliding to the end of a cigarette. A man with long black hair and big mustache sat in his chair, taking the first puff of his newly ignited cigarette just before blowing the smoke out. His eyes remained behind a set of dark sunglasses. Red and yellow lights flickered in reflection over his sunglasses, all while he starred forth at the stage in front of him. A stage had been fixated within the studio for a video shoot with a Heavy Metal band. The man in the chair was simply their manager. He had come to observe the scene while the filming crew wrapped up the shoot. The set piece within the studio was designed to look like a sleazy strip club with flickering neon lights and a stage with a stripper pole. Beyond the stage were stacked cabinets of amplifiers that all had the infamous 'Marshall' logo on them.   
  
The band itself went by the name 'Stained Class King'. The band's creator Rich lifted the name from one of his favorite albums by a classic Metal band: Judas Priest. Rich was a guitar player, at 29 years old he had been playing off and on in bands through the L.A. scene since he was 17 years old. He formed the band back in late 2007 with his best friend from high school; Dave Rodger. Dave was known as a singer with a soothing voice, a throwback to the 80's era of classic Heavy Metal. They spent years finding a second guitar player, bass player and drummer to complete a full five member lineup to their band. Together, Rich and Dave formed a song writing duo but had originally began as a cover band. In the early days, they played in bars and clubs through out the city, covering all the classic Metal anthems from Black Sabbath to Iron Maiden to Mercyful Fate.   
  
A solid reputation of the band was built within the underground scene. They were known for their retro sound, a call back to the old eras of Heavy Metal. Stained Class King had a signature guitar sound, one that was very reminiscent of the late 70's and early 80's. Rich went with the old 'Les Paul plugged through a Marshall cabinet with an overdrive pedal' formula as it was describe. In his early days of adulthood, he played a white Gibson Les Paul Custom. The guitar was identical to the white Les Paul played by guitar legend Randy Rhoads. After the band was signed to a label, he switched to playing a standard based Fender Stratocaster as his main guitar. His main guitar was white with the standard three single coil pickups; a white pick guard and plastics, a 21 fret maple fingerboard, and with a fat 1970's style head stock. The preference change original was a tribute to his father after his death, but Rich had grown up playing Stratocasters and felt more comfortable with them. Stratocasters were his primary guitars of choice when recording or playing live.   
  
The other guitar player in the band was a black man named Michael. His guitar of choice was a Gibson SG. After the band was signed to a label overseas in Denmark, they developed their guitar sound as running a Fender and Gibson guitar side by side for rhythm. Michael and Rich followed the old formula of two guitars to play rhythm and lead together. Occasionally one would do solo fills while the other played rhythm. Their bass player was a man from Copenhagen, Denmark who went by the name of Fredrik. The last instrument performing member of their band was a drummer they found in Florida; Paul, a man who had previously gigged as a drummer with a Jazz band and had experience in studios with recording sessions. He became a vital piece of the band after he joined in 2012. Together, the band made a splash behind Dave's soaring old school Metal vocals that were a throwback to Metal singers such as Rob Halford and Bruce Dickinson.   
  
For years, the band struggled in the underground scene. It was not until 2014 did they finally get signed to a label. They were picked on a festival tour taking place through Europe. It was there, the band caught exposure to Metal based record labels. They had a few lineup changes, picking up Michael as a guitar player before they were signed to a label in Denmark. Since then, they had recorded a debut album that was released in 2015 and now had just completed their sophomore record and were in Hollywood to shoot a music video. The guest of their video would be one of the greatest promotions anyone could dream of. Rich and Dave had befriended Hollywood actress Megan Fox some years back in their L.A. underground days. Rich reached out to Megan for a request that if she would like to appear in a music video, she agreed.   
  
The video was set all to showcase Megan's sex appeal on camera. The song itself didn't matter, for all eyes were focused on the woman who's hand held the stripper pole. Right now, she took the stage as the camera focused on her. It was day three of shooting and she was the main focus. Footage had been shot of the band members playing their instruments on stage and would later be edited into the video. She stepped out on stage wearing her outfit; a one piece black corset revealing her heavy cleavage, black fishnet stockings covering her legs and then a pair of matching black leather high heels. Bright red lipstick covered her lips and heavy dark eyeliner over her eyes. The 'stripper look' came easily for her, as she had accomplished it before in films. Her heels loudly stomped on the stage and then the director called out from her down below.   
  
"And you are on! One, two...three! GO!!"   
  
From the speakers, the music reset playing over an instrumental of guitar fills. Megan walked out on the stage and gripped the metal stripper pole in her right hand. She began to go over her dance routine, leaning over and back to whip her long dark hair around. Lights from above blinked, offering an array of slowly fading colors before she wrapped her hand around the pole and walked a short circle around it. The many cameras recorded her every move with one zoomed in on a closeup of her face. She had gritted her teeth, flashing the look of a seductress behind her blue colored eye contacts. After a few moments, she lifted her legs and began to swing a circle around the stripper pole. When her heels hit the floor again, she brought her back back up and then moved in front of the pole.   
  
Wandering eyes from below the stage watched every move she made. Rich was standing across the room, crossing his arms over his chest as he smiled watching her. Megan stood in front of the pole and then undid the buttons at the top of her corset. The costume was designed loose to easily dismantle from her body with ease. She pulled it apart with both hands, ripping the fabric and revealing her body in nothing but a black matching thong and bra set. It matched her heels and fish net stockings. Now standing in the remaining pieces of her attire, she turned around and grabbed the pole once again. Megan arched her ass out, shaking it back and forth in front of the camera. She turned her head to the right, remembering to glare into a side camera before she moved.   
  
Once again, she twirled her body around the pole. All focus was on her beautiful legs and all the ink over her body. All of Megan's tattoos were on display, including the infamous one of Marilyn Monroe's face. She stood behind the pole and pushed her bra-covered breasts between the pole to tease for a bit. All the while, the music still played as a guide for her to move her body. She sway her hips to the left and right while grabbing the pole once again and swinging around it. The lights above changed to a white color, allowing the highlight of her tanned skin and beauty. Megan's stripper pole routine was coming to a close, as she stood in front of it once more and gripped her fingers of both hands around the pole. She leaned down, offering ample view of her cleavage in the tight bra and holding her head up. She gave one last tease of gritting her teeth and offering that facial expression for seduction.   
  
"Excellent work, way to go!"   
  
The director spoke with approving enthusiasm. He stood up from the chair and clapped his hands. Megan took a sigh of relief and then smiled. Her hands unwrapped from around the pole and then she walked off the stage, bending over only to grab her corset outfit before leaving. She walked back to the dressing room, ready to change out of her stripper clothes for now. Unknowing to Megan, Dave had followed her back to the dressing room. He ran his hand through his blonde hair. The tall man had a muscular build and a clean shaved face. Earlier in the week, Dave and Megan had begun to flirt quite a bit. As he stepped through the door behind her, she caught sight of him from the mirror across the room.   
  
"What are you doing in the ladies changing room, Dave?"   
  
"Nothing really, just wanted to follow your ass in here. Gotta give you praise for that show you put on, that was sexy as fuck!"   
  
His eyes wandered down starring at her ass cheeks moving back and forth with the small thong tucked between them. Megan giggled, turning around as she held the ripped corset against her chest.   
  
"Thanks, it's going to be in your video after all. I'm sure you feel proud to have me."   
  
"Indeed I do. You play the rocker chick pretty well, shame we can't let you truly get dirty in the video."   
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?"   
  
Megan smirked as she replied. Dave nodded back to her, immediately changing the subject.   
  
"So, I was gonna invite you up to my hotel tonight if you're interested."  
  
"Oh, really? Were you planning on this before or after I danced on stage?"   
  
"Before."   
  
She laughed, shaking her head.   
  
"You're full of shit, I can see it all over your face!"   
  
Dave smiled, trying to hide it before he laughed and shook his head. Despite her catching him in an obvious lie, he still insisted his honesty.   
  
"No, really! You and I had a good time drinking the other night, I thought we could share another day together."   
  
"Fine, I'll take your word for it this time."   
  
"Thanks Megan, you're an angel."   
  
'More like a nasty angel, you mean'. Megan said to herself while witnessing Dave exit the room leaving her alone. Dave was obviously wanting more than just a few drinks with her. She picked that up the last night they spent together when the temptations were close to igniting a serious flame. Despite her role was simply as a stripper in a music video, she was taking an appetite for embracing the slutty role with a heavy metal band. Dave's band may not have fit all the usual stereotypes of 'Sex, Drugs and Rock 'N Roll' but they certainly had the crafted image projected to a high level in their music video with her. Now was the time to get dressed into something that fit the occasion better, now that Megan realized she probably would end up fucking Dave's brains out for fun tonight. Apart from being a married woman with kids, she still enjoyed the wild life when an opportunity like this had risen.   
  
******************  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
Time appeared to wash over the day rather quickly. Megan made a few phone calls, giving her baby sitter a notice that she was going to be out all night. Before she took the short drive out to the hotel and met with David, she had to dress for the occasion. She fixed her hair up, split down the middle before applying her favorite eye liner and mascara. Megan couldn't help herself, she had to dress to knock this man's lights out. Since she was having fun with the 'rocker chick' style, she took her high heels from the dressing room with her. The outfit she went with was a black leather mini skirt. Taking inspiration from her strip routine earlier, Megan decided to take one of the black corsets from the dressing room to match the skirt. It was tight as she had slipped it on, pushing the zipper all the way up and forcing her big tits to nearly pop out. By the time she was finished, she had dressed like a rocker chick and not the established Hollywood actress she was known for.   
  
Back at the hotel, Dave found himself alone. Unlike the rest of the band, he shared his hotel room with Rich. They were best friends after all, so it didn't bother him. There was two bedrooms and bathrooms, along with a large living room. The door to Rich's bedroom remained open, revealing his white Stratocaster guitar sitting up against the bed and a notebook opened on the bed. From Dave's glance, it appeared as if his friend had been trying to write a new song but he wasn't home at the moment. To any guess, he probably went out in town to a club to have a few drinks. Dave was unaware to where ever Rich was at right now, not that he could care. Megan had arrived just minutes earlier and it seemed they would be spending a night alone right now. Her heels clicked and clacked over the wooden floor before she moved to the couch. Dave Sitting on the coffee table was a large bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses. Megan smirked at the man after she saw the bottle sitting there.  
  
"So, here I am. You look like you've been waiting on me."   
  
"Oh yeah, I have. I didn't expect you to arrive dressed like this."   
  
His eyes hovered over her corset. Megan watched as Dave's eyes became fixated on her heavy cleavage. Once again, she offered him a little smile.   
  
"Well, what can I say? You are a rock star, aren't you? I'm just your nasty angel, right?"   
  
Without much subtly to her comment, Dave had to stand there and consider it. Just last night, Megan was quite the flirt back at the apartment but tonight seemed different. He sat down on the couch, watching as she followed behind him. As she sat next to him, the Hollywood actress glanced back at the bottle of Jack Daniels and then spoke once again.   
  
"Care if I have a drink already?"   
  
"No, I don't mind at all. Make yourself comfortable, babe."   
  
"I mean, I want to drink it straight from the bottle."   
  
"Go ahead, I'd love to watch."   
  
His response offered a sense that he would be an easy one to seduce. Megan's mind was already bouncing around on the subject of how she could draw Dave in from seduction. Sure enough, he sat there observing her moves. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey after leaning up and unscrewed the top off. Like a true rocker girl, she gripped the bottle and raised her head before pushing it over her lips. Dave's eyes watched as she gulped down several times drinking the alcoholic substance like it was nothing. From the corners of her lips, dark trails of the whiskey had leaked out and ran down her neck. Megan had done this on purpose simply to tease the man. After she was done with her drink, she pulled the bottle from her lips and gasped her breath. 'Ahhhh' she spoke. With her teeth gritted, she looked back at Dave, he had a shit-eating grin across his face.   
  
"Megan, you've got a mess running down your neck there."   
  
"Oh yeah, I do huh? Well, what are you gonna do about it, Dave?"  
  
The smirk on her lips told the man right away that she was in the act of seduction. Megan sat the bottle back down on the coffee table and then she moved over to Dave. Climbing onto his lap as her hands ran through his short blonde hair. Her ass sat down, straddling his lap and then she spoke to him again.   
  
"Come on, clean that mess with your tongue."   
  
"You want me to lick it up?"   
  
"Fuck yes! Do it and I'll give you a lap dance!"   
  
Whatever had come over her mind, Megan reveled in her slutty behavior. It had been some time since she last had an opportunity to truly go wild. Dave placed his hands up the leather corset before leaning his mouth forward and licking up one trail of the whiskey down the left side of her neck. Megan closed her eyes, softly moaning as she spoke in approval.   
  
"Ahhh...that's it, don't forget the other side."   
  
Megan felt Dave push his lips together and kiss down her mouth. From underneath, she could feel his cock bulging in the front of his pants already. She brought her hand down, pushing up against the bulge at the same time he moved to lick up the right side of her neck. She opened her eyes, softly moaning. Once he was done, she sank her nails into the back of his head and forced her lips to his. They began to kiss passionately, pushing their tongues against one another as they shared muffled moans. Dave's hands traveled over her back, running up her skirt. Megan felt his fingertips brushing over her ass tucked between a tight thong. She began to slowly grind her hips, rubbing her mound forward over his lap. Dave's hand reared back and spanked her ass from behind. Megan finally broke the kiss, moaning as she looked down into his eyes.   
  
"Ready for a lap dance that is going to blow your mind?"   
  
"Fuck yeah! I didn't know you could really act like a stripper off camera."   
  
She giggled at his response before slowly leaning up from his lap. Megan stood facing him as she began to unzip her tight corset. As the zipper moved down, she winked at Dave before speaking in a low voice.   
  
"Oh, honey...You ain't seen nothing yet."  
  
With another wink, she quietly slid the zipper down to pull apart the corset. Her bare stomach was revealed and soon, Dave realized she didn't have a bra containing those spectacular titties. It didn't matter that Dave already had a large bulge sticking up in the front of his pants. By the time Megan was done with him, he would be busting his nut all over her skin. After peeling off the corset, she allowed him to stare into her breasts. Megan then pushed her skirt down, revealing the black thong to be the only piece of clothing on her body. The heels would remain on, she preferred elevated height and they fit the bill for putting on the act of a rock star's slutty guest. Once she was ready, Megan turned around and bent over to show her ass to him. She began to bounce it to the left and right, causing Dave to moan at the sight.   
  
"Fuck yeah, shake that ass, you nasty bitch!"   
  
'Now he's talking the right language, that's what I want to hear!' Megan said to herself. Even though he couldn't see her face, she wore a grin past her lips in approval of his words. Slowly moving her hips back and forth, she lowered her ass down on his lap. She heard Dave groan, gasping for his breath as she began to slowly bump and grind her hips back and forth. His eyes wandered over the tattoos on her back, but he didn't make much effort to read what the words said. Her tight ass moved over his crotch, allowing her to feel his hard cock pressing up between the crack of her ass. As she slowly moved back and forth with grinding, Megan closed her eyes and teased him to continue talking dirty to her.   
  
"So I'm your nasty bitch, huh? I thought you said I was your angel earlier."   
  
"Ohhhh yeah, keep moving on me, that's it. You're an angel that morphs into a nasty bitch. How do you like that?"   
  
Still grinding her ass over his crotch, Megan thought to herself before replying to him.   
  
"I can be your nasty bitch, or a dirty little slut. Maybe even a groupie whore, cause I know you rock star mother fuckers just love to fuck groupies."   
  
Just the sound of her slutty voice was enough to do Dave in. She sounded so sexy, even to the point of referring to him as a 'rock star mother fucker'.   
  
"I love what you just called me, your rock star mother fucker."   
  
Still grinding over him, Megan licked her lips before responding.   
  
"Mmmmmm, you are a rock star with a big hard fucking cock. I can feel it under me, I want it."   
  
"What are you waiting for, you dirty slut? Get up and get it! Come on, show me how nasty you are, Megan!"   
  
A request like this from him was sure to tease her. Megan stopped grinding and then lifted her ass from his lap. She turned around, her tits bouncing a bit. Dave had stood up on his feet, prompting her next reaction to drop down to her knees and then begin unzipping his pants and pushing them down. The Heavy Metal singer stood there and watched as Megan Fox put on the act for him. The first thing she did was run her hands through her hair, straightening it so the hair would hang from behind her shoulders. Her eyes gazed towards his bulge, sticking up in his white underwear. Megan shoved his underwear down, freeing his cock in which she responded by wrapping her right palm around it. She gritted her teeth, looking into his eyes before teasing him as her hand began to stroke his hard shaft.

"Is this big hard cock all for me?"   
  
"You know it's for you, Megan. That's a stupid fucking question to ask."   
  
"I just had to make sure, that was all."   
  
She replied to him in a sassy tone, giving Dave the impression that she could be a true smart ass when she felt like it. Megan looked at the head of his hard cock, just before pressing her ruby red lips to it and kissing it loudly. She kept his pushed down at his knees, careless over the fact that they may have been a problem to him. Megan parted her lips and then slid his fat dick between them. She let out a soft moan as she pressed her tongue against the shaft and began to bob her head up and down on it. Dave breathed in heavily, setting his mind on the experience of one woman that many men lusted after. He had Megan Fox down on her knees sucking his cock, he couldn't help but brag aloud.   
  
"Fuck yeah!! That's it, suck that dick baby! Suck it like a nasty fucking slut!"   
  
His words were enough to truly drive Megan into a frenzy. If he wanted her to act like a slut, he had another thing coming as far as her skills could handle. She began to bob her head up and down on his cock faster. Sucking on it loudly as the slobbering noises echoed from below. She eventually came up, releasing his cock from her lips to make a pop noise. Megan gritted her teeth, looking back at his dick before she spit on it, coating it in her dripping saliva. She then wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke it up and down. Megan looked into his eyes while wanking his cock near her face. With her teeth gritted, she teased him in her low seductive voice.   
  
"You want me to act like a slut, huh?"   
  
"Yeah, that's what I want!"   
  
"You rock star mother fuckers just love whores, don't you?"   
  
Without giving him the chance to reply, Megan removed her hand from his cock and then pushed it back into her mouth. Dave wanted to say something, just as he found himself turned on more of her referring to him as a 'rock star mother fucker' again. As Megan sucked on his meat pole yet again, she pushed her mouth all the way down until her lips met at the base of his cock. The head of his rod slammed to the back of her throat, she looked up into his eyes, running her hand over her ear to silently tease him to talk dirty to her. As she looked into his eyes, she winked at him with her trademark beautiful blue eyes.   
  
"Holy shit, you are one skilled fucking bitch!"   
  
Megan knew that she was definitely equipped with skills. Drool began to drip from his slobber coated rod as she began to bob her head up and down on it like before. 'Mmmmmmmm', Megan moaned in a muffled tone as she didn't stop for one second as she sucked that fat cock. Dave was aware that if she continued to suck him like this, he would end up busting his nut and he did not want to cum just yet. He reached down, grabbing her by the back of her hair. Dave pulled Megan's mouth to release his cock with a pop sound. A flood of her saliva ran down her lower lip, dripping down her chin and to her breasts. She looked back at his cock and spit on it. Her eyes looked up into Dave's as he spoke.   
  
"You're gonna make me cum if you keep up, I want to fuck you first."   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! What's that, rock star? My slutty, cock sucking lips were about to make you cum?"   
  
He couldn't help but smile at her nasty words. Megan was something else with her dirty talk. He just nodded to her, releasing her hair from his grip. Megan got up from the floor, standing up against him. Dave looked her in the eyes and spoke in a commanding voice.   
  
"Take my clothes off, you slut! Get me naked, I want to fuck you."   
  
"Mmmmm, the big rock star is about to fuck me like a whore, huh?"   
  
"You got that fucking right, babe!"   
  
Megan grabbed the front of his T-shirt and jerked it hard, causing it to rip a bit as he threw his arms up and allowed the shirt to slide off his body. It was the first time she caught a glimpse of his muscular stomach. It was obvious from this sight that Dave spent a lot of time in the gym when he wasn't in the studio working on music. Dave assisted her by shoving his pants and underwear down and then stepping out of them. Once he was fully naked, Megan grabbed the end of her thong and slid it down, revealing to him her wet pussy. It was shaved and dripping wet, ready for his cock. She then moved, pressing her bare breasts against his stomach before kissing his lips. Dave moaned into her mouth before reaching his hand back to grab her by the hair and pull their lips apart. She looked back at him, seeing the sinister smile on his face. Megan could see this was a man that was usually in control.   
  
"You know what I want you to do next, don't you?"   
  
"What Dave? What do you want this fucking slut to do for you now?"   
  
He laughed at her response, still glaring into her beautiful blue contact lens over her eyes before responding.   
  
"Assume the fucking position, whore!"   
  
Now he was really talking, just the kind of filth that Megan preferred. He let go of her hair, allowing her to move into position right on the couch. She could've giggled at the excitement she had of him calling her a 'whore' out of the blue, but she didn't want to tease him just yet. Her thong dangled over her left heel before she stepped out of it. With her hands pushed down over the front cushion of the couch, Megan spread her legs and revealed her juicy nice ass to him, as well as her opening slit. Megan's hair hung down, as she looked over her shoulder. She couldn't help herself but to tease him.   
  
"You going to fuck my nasty, slutty cunt, aren't you?"   
  
"Yep, ready for it baby!?"   
  
"Yeah!! Give it to me, come on! Fuck me like a whore!!"   
  
Dave responded to her nasty words by raising his hand and slapping the left cheek of her ass. Megan whimpered, teasing him with her soft cries. Her head hung low, Megan bit her lower lip as she waited the feeling of that cock sliding into her tight slit. A few seconds later, Megan gasped as she felt him enter her. Dave took a deep breath, moving his left hand to the small of her back while his right hand remained back so he could spank her ass. Megan moaned, closing her eyes as she teased him once more.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm, yeah...There you go, get it! Fuck me!!"   
  
"Who's my dirty fucking whore, Megan?"   
  
"ME! I'M YOUR FUCKING SLUT, COME ON, FUCK ME LIKE ONE!! OHHHH YES!!"   
  
The raising of her voice and smut language was enough to push Dave to a faster pace. He began to buck his hips hard, driving his cock back and forth into her pussy over and over. Megan closed her eyes, her hair began to move back and forth as she felt him thrusting his cock harder and faster into her. Dave didn't say anything, so she was forced to tease him yet again.   
  
"GIVE IT TO ME, OHHH YEAH! I'M YOUR WHORE!! I'M YOUR DIRTY FUCKING, NASTY LITTLE SLUT! YEAH, COME ON AND FUCK ME!!"   
  
His hand raised back and spanked her ass while she spoke her filthy words to him. Megan gasped feeling him spank her. Dave gritted his teeth, still pumping his cock into her over and over. Megan didn't stop screaming to him.   
  
"OH YEAH, SPANK IT TOO!! SMACK THAT SLUTTY FUCKING ASS!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME, DON'T STOP, OHHHHH YES!! FUCK YOUR NASTY LITTLE WHORE, YOU ROCK STAR MOTHER FUCKER!!"   
  
You're my whore, Megan!"  
  
"YES I FUCKING AM!! I'M YOUR FILTHY FUCKING WHORE, MMMMMMM YES!!"   
  
Spank. Spank. Spank. Dave's hand reared back and delivered a stinging smack with each thrust he made into her. Faster and harder, Dave was bound and determined to continue pumping his shaft into her pussy until he busted his nut. Megan gasped, still moaning as she felt the man fucking her. By this point, Megan was sure that he would force her to reach a climax possibly at the same time of his own incoming orgasm. Dave gritted his teeth, rearing his hand back and slapping her ass yet again.   
  
"God, this pussy is so fucking tight!"   
  
"OHHHHH, YEAH!! ONLY THE TIGHTEST LITTLE CUNT FOR A ROCK STAR! FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARDER, DAVE!! MAKE THIS WHORE CUM!!"   
  
"You're gonna make me cum too!!"   
  
"YES, YES! I WANT IT!! CUM INSIDE ME, FILL ME WITH THAT HOT LOAD LIKE I'M A FUCKING CUM DUMPSTER!!"   
  
His eyes narrowed in, observing her beautiful skin as he looked up her back. With each thrust Dave made, he knew there was an hourglass ticking for when he was about to cum. He had survived earlier without blowing his load in her mouth, but after she referred to herself as a 'cum dumpster', there was no way he was passing this opportunity to fill that pussy with his warm seed. As he continued to thrust forward, Megan gritted her teeth and growled to him.   
  
"COME ON, YES, YESSSSS!! MAKE ME CUM!! CUM INSIDE OF ME, MAKE ME YOUR FUCKING CUM DUMPSTER!"   
  
"Here it comes, baby!! Yes, Megan! You're MY cum dumpster, you fucking whore!!"   
  
"YESSSS, GIMME YOUR CUM, OHHHHHH YEAH!! STRETCH MY CUNT AND SHOOT THAT HOT LOAD INSIDE OF ME!!"   
  
Dave came to a stop, just as the feeling of Megan's body shaking suddenly overcome him. He groaned and then shot his hot load deep within her. He heard Megan moan, as she cooed in her slutty voice.   
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm, that's it...Ohhhhh, yeah...Your cum feels so good inside of this fucking cum dumpster."   
  
He was at a loss of words. On top of the pleasure and absolute amazing feeling, Megan's own filthy language made the entire situation so much sexier. He wasn't finished with her however yet. Dave moved his hands to her hips while he took a few steps back and allowed his cock to slip out from her pussy. Megan moaned, looking over her shoulder as she witnessed the cute smirk on his face.   
  
"We ain't done yet, my whore."   
  
"Oh no, we're not! I'm not leaving this apartment until you fucking drench me in cum."   
  
"Spoken like a true slut!"   
  
She winked at him, giving him a little smile in return. As he stood behind her, Megan continued speaking.   
  
"Since you're a rock star, I take it that you fuck a lot of groupie sluts often, right?"   
  
Dave nodded his head.   
  
"Yeah, I like to have sluts after a good concert. You know where I always fuck them, Megan?"   
  
"Where, Dave?"   
  
"Right in the fucking ass, that's where!"   
  
Suddenly, Megan lit up in enthusiasm. She knew a man like him wasn't going to neglect giving her some much needed anal pleasure.   
  
"Oh, yes! I want you to fuck me in the ass, Dave!"   
  
"I'm gonna do just that, you fucking whore!"   
  
Megan leaned up. Her hands still remained planted down into the cushion of the couch. She elevated herself up a bit before she felt Dave pull apart her firm ass cheeks. She sighed, speaking out impatiently.   
  
"Come on, get it in there and...YES!!"   
  
He took a deep breath while sliding his cock into her tight dark hole. Dave wasn't bothered at all by Megan's demand without much patience. She moaned, whimpering as he slowly slid his cock deep into her ass and began to slowly thrust. He had to get used to the tightness of her back door hole first, but Megan screamed out to him.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, god!! Yes, come on! Fuck my ass! I want you to make my hole fucking gape! Stretch my little ass hole out, ohhhh yes!!"   
  
If it wasn't a shock before, it certainly had become one now. Megan's language knew no boundaries of naughty filth. Dave had never had a nasty girl like her in the past but certainly was enjoying her now. His hands gripped her hips as he began to thrust forward and back. His cock pushed into her ass repeatedly, each time his balls would slap on the underside of her ass. Megan ran her hands up, clawing her fingernails into the cushion of the couch as she gritted her teeth. Dave groaned in pleasure before speaking out.   
  
"God, this ass is so fucking tight! Damn!!"   
  
"Yes, oh god, yes! YES!! COME ON, FUCK MY ASS! I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY ASS AND STRETCH THAT FUCKING HOLE OUT! COME ON YOU DIRTY, DIRTY ROCK STAR!!"   
  
Like before, it didn't take long to have Megan screaming her lung out in nasty words. Her voice echoed all through the room. If it weren't for the pleasurable feeling, Dave would've wondered if anyone outside their hotel room could hear her. Over and over, Dave pumped his cock back and forth into her ass. Her fingernails raked over the couch again.   
  
"OHHHHH, YEAH! FUCK MY ASS, THAT'S IT!! THIS WHORE NEEDS HER ASS FUCKED, MAKE THAT HOLE GAPE, YOU FUCKING ROCK STAR!!"   
  
Dave loved it when Megan referred to him as a rock star, but he didn't want to tell her that. He simply raised his right hand back and spanked over her ass loudly. She moaned at the feeling of his hand smacking her ass. He then reached both hands back and snatched up her hair, pulling it as he continued to buck his hips. Megan yelled in excitement.   
  
"YES, PULL MY FUCKING HAIR TOO, OHHHHH YEAH!! FUCK ME IN THE ASS, COME ON!! YES, I AM YOUR FILTHY FUCKING SLUT!!"   
  
Thrust after thrust, he pounded her ass with his hard cock. Dave lost his grip on her hair, struggling to snatch up more locks of her black hair but eventually gave up. He gritted his teeth, knowing that at this point of pumping his dick into her fine ass, he would end up blowing his load yet again. After taking one final thrust into her ass. He let go of her hair and began to ease his cock out from behind her. Megan gasped when she felt his cock exit her ass. Dave took a few steps back, bumping into the coffee table behind him and spilling the bottle of Jack Daniels from earlier. He turned around and quickly grabbed the bottle, ignoring the spilled alcohol on the floor. Megan turned around, looking at him as she watched him take a few steps back while holding the bottle.   
  
"Get over here, Megan! I want your titties wrapped around my cock, right now!"   
  
She crawled around from the couch and lowered herself down to her knees. Megan moved her hands over her breasts, holding them up. With a smile on her face, she teased him with her dirty words.   
  
"You want to slide that big fucking dick between my slutty tits and fuck 'em?"   
  
Dave had raised the bottle to his lips and was drinking the remainder of it while Megan spoke. She was forced to watch him, his throat making gulp after gulp as he swallowed the remaining alcohol down. Once he finished it off, he removed it from his lips and looked down at Megan with a smirk on his face.   
  
"The fuck are you waiting for, bitch? Get over here and wrap your tits around this cock, right now!"   
  
Megan giggled. She found it funny that he would call her a 'bitch' after guzzling down the rest of that alcohol. It made him fit the stereotype of a drunk rocker pretty well. Dave reared his arm back and threw the empty Jack Daniels bottle across the room. The glass shattered, but Megan felt excited and then moved forward, holding her breasts apart so he could slide his thick shaft between them. Dave pushed his cock between her tits and then she closed them together, trapping his long meat pole in her tit-flesh. Dave reached down with his left hand and gripped her hair, forcing Megan to look up at him with her teeth gritted. He used his right hand to grip her shoulder, locking her in place as he made the first thrust between her tits. Megan moaned and teased him with her language.   
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah! Mmmmmm, there you go! That cock feels so fucking good thrusting between my tits, oh yeah..."  
  
"God, fuck yes!!"  
  
"Mmmmmm, you like that, rock star? Such a dirty fucking rock star! You take this whore and fuck her in the ass and then make me wrap my boobs around your dick!"   
  
"Yeah, keep talking you nasty fucking slut!!"   
  
Megan began to giggle. She looked into his eyes, attempting to tease him even further, but Dave's eye sight was locked on watching his cock pump back and forth between her tits. Occasionally, Megan would take deep breaths and moan slightly as he continued to fuck her tits. She squeezed them tighter around his cock, but she couldn't stop herself from continuing on with her filthy speech.   
  
"You like that, don't you? DON'T YOU!? Oh, fuck yes!! Come on, fuck my tits! I'm your whore, I'm your filthy fucking slut, mmmmmm yeah! Come on, do it! Keep going, fuck those titties!"   
  
Dave couldn't respond back to her. He took a deep breath, groaning as he watched his cock pump between her breasts. He pulled her hair, looking into her beautiful eyes again. Megan continued to speak.   
  
"I bet you're gonna cum again, aren't you? Oh yes, you gotta blow that hot fucking load."   
  
"Fuck yes! Your tits are going to make me cum soon!"   
  
"Mmmmmmm, that's what I like to hear. I can't wait for your hot cum. Maybe you want to cum in my mouth, huh? Make me swallow it like a good fucking cum dumpster."  
  
He began to pant, groaning as he still pumped his shaft between her tits. He was so close to reaching his breaking point, Dave didn't want this pleasure to end. Megan giggled, closing her eyes. Apart from this pleasure, he simply was blown away at this slutty act she put on while fucking him. Dave pulled her hair and groaned, just as his cock began to explode.   
  
"FUCK, OHHHHH YEAH!! TAKE THAT CUM, BABY!!"   
  
Megan moaned, her eyes remaining closed as she felt a thick string of cum shoot up her neck. A second wad of cum shot forward as Dave pulled her hair. His cock was still moving forward and back between her tits. She opened her eyes, gazing into his as she giggled and then spoke to him in a soft voice.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, that feels so fucking good. Yeah, your cum spraying all over me. Mmmm, that's it. Give me that pearl necklace, paint your cum dumpster to look pretty."   
  
The man became out of breath, panting as he had blown wad after wad of cum over her beautiful skin. When Dave let go of her hair, Megan glanced down and looked at the shiny strings of cum dripping from her neck. He had certainly given her the 'pearl necklace'. She let go of her breasts, freeing his cock and then used her middle finger to scoop up a string of cum. She looked up into his eyes, raising her middle finger between her lips to suck it off. Once she was done, she loudly kissed her black painted fingernail and spoke.   
  
"Mmmmm, that cum tastes so fucking good. I hope you've got more in those big balls to give me, cause I think I'll keep the pearl necklace for now."   
  
"God, you're such a fucking slut Megan."   
  
She laughed before replying to him.   
  
"But you love me acting like a slut! Don't say otherwise!"   
  
All of a sudden, the front door of the apartment swung open. The sound didn't phase Dave at first, possibly due to the alcohol kicking in for him. Megan turned her head to see Rich walking through the door. The man stopped in his tracks before shutting the door behind him. The shocked expression over his face was priceless as he looked into his naked friend's bare ass. Megan giggled and waved her right hand at him.   
  
"Hi Rich!!"   
  
"DAVE!? MEGAN!? What the fuck is going on in here!?"   
  
Dave turned around, looking at his friend with a smug grin. Rich stood tall in a black leather jacket unzipped, revealing a T-shirt with the band name 'Sepultura' on it. The image was the album cover to their 'Chaos A.D.' record. Below, he wore blue jeans with a black studded leather belt around his pants. His long brown hair was put up in a pony tail and Megan grinned looking into his clean shaved face. Dave spoke up to his friend, a bit embarrassed for Rich to witness him naked.   
  
"Ummm...I can explain later."   
  
Megan rolled her eyes before speaking up to Rich.   
  
"I've been fucking your friend for the past hour. I didn't know you stay with Dave."   
  
Rich sighed. She could clearly see the rising bulge in his pants, proving that he also could join in on the fun. Megan wrapped her hand around Dave's cock and began stroking it. She didn't want to kill off his hard-on while Rich spoke.   
  
"Oh yeah, I do. I just went out for a drink and to chat with a friend."   
  
"Well, get naked honey and you can join in. I would love to fuck both of you!"   
  
It was surprising how quick to the subject Megan was. She knew that Rich had a crush on her years ago when they had first met. She couldn't neglect him the opportunity to have some serious fun with her, let alone the fact she was enjoying playing a slutty rock star's girl tonight. Megan was taking control of this situation before the men could act stupid and fight over her. She looked back into Dave's eyes and spoke. 

"While he gets naked, I'm just going to suck this fucking cock for you."   
  
"That's my whore, right there!"   
  
Rich heard Dave's words, calling Megan his 'whore'. He unbuckled his belt, quickly pushing his pants down and slipping his shoes and socks off. While Rich disrobed his body of clothing, Megan was bobbing her head up and down on Dave's cock. 'Mmmmmmm', she moaned before coming up and making a pop noise. She spit on his cock and continued to suck on it, devouring his shaft like she had done earlier. The cum remained over her neck, dripping down her breast in a slippery and shiny decoration. After a few minutes of undressing, Rich walked forward next to Dave. He stood on the left side, revealing his skinny naked body before Megan. She came off Dave's cock making a pop noise as she had noticed Rich standing there in the corner of her eye. Megan reached her right hand up, wrapping her fingers around Rich's pole and forcing his cock to move towards Dave's.   
  
She compared their sizes, realizing that Rich was just about the same length as Dave, but a bit fatter. Neither man said a word as they watched Megan stroke their cocks in both hands; Rich was held in her right hand, Dave was in the left hand. She began to slowly lick her lips, giving both men a little tease show as her tongue slowly moved in a clockwise position around her lips. Once Megan was ready to suck on both of them, she moved to Rich's dry cock first. She kissed the head and then moved her lips over it. She began to suck on him while her right hand continued to wank Dave's rod. Moans were heard among both men, but Megan couldn't differentiate their voices at the same time. Rich smelled the alcohol from Dave's breath but wasn't bothered by it, since he had a few drinks himself. Rich took a deep breath before speaking.   
  
"How long has this been going on?"   
  
"About an hour, she's fucking amazing, isn't it she? Just watch, she sucks dick better than any other slut I've ever had!"   
  
Megan would've laughed if she didn't have a cock in her mouth. The two men sounded like frat boys together, it was funny. They may have been working musicians, but they still used their dicks for thinking. She released Rich's cock from her mouth and then moved to Dave's. First she spit on it, then after wrapping her left hand around Rich's saliva coated shaft, her lips moved down Dave's rod and she began to suck on him. Megan continued, bobbing her head up and down on Dave's length before coming up with another pop sound. She then alternated back to Rich's cock, sucking on it but removing her hand from Dave's dick. She wanted to see what if he would do if she stopped jerking him off. To her surprised, the man just stood there, observing as she slobbered all over his friend's shaft. He put his hands on her head once Megan brought her lips up and kissed the head of Rich's cock. Dave moved her head and then she placed a loving kiss over the head of his own swollen rod.   
  
To her dirty mind, she had a surprise in store for both of these men. Megan wasn't going to allow Dave's hand in her hair to prevent her from commencing her plan in motion. She raised her hands up and rested her palms on both of their nut sacks. She then closed her fingers and began to massage both men's balls simultaneously. Dave moved his hand from her hair, unaware of what was to come next. While her fingers rubbed their balls back and forth into her hands, Megan climbed between Dave's legs and quickly turned around. She glanced into the crack of his ass and then darted her tongue into it. Dave groaned, his jaw dropping as he felt the tip of Megan's tongue running over his little dark hole.   
  
"OH MY GOD, FUCK!!"   
  
The man was at a loss of words, meanwhile Rich just watched as her hands worked in motion rubbing their balls back and forth. Megan began to circle her tongue around, rimming Dave's ass while she still massaged their balls. After she removed her tongue from Dave's ass, she climbed back from under his legs and turned her attention to Rich. He spread his legs a bit as he watched Megan crawl under him. Like his friend before him, he soon gasped and his jaw dropped as he felt her tongue slide between the crack of his ass and over his dark hole.   
  
"HOLY SHIT! DUDE!!"   
  
Rich didn't know what he was saying, he simply blurted out words in randomness. Once Megan had finished rimming him in return, she climbed back out from under his legs and licked her lips, teasing them with her slutty act. She looked at both of them and called out.   
  
"Are you both ready to fuck me at the same time?"   
  
"Fuck yes! I want that ass again!"   
  
Dave had spoke first. Megan grinned at him before glancing into Rich's eyes.   
  
"And you? I bet you want this slutty fucking pussy, don't you? I'll show you how much fun a true whore can be."   
  
His face lit up in a bright smile. Megan couldn't help but giggle in a smug tone. Rich was an easy man to seduce. She could've had him years ago if she had the desire, but this was better timing. She finally removed her hands from their balls and then stood up from her knees. She turned to face Rich, witnessing the nervousness over his face. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him, just as her bare breasts shoved up against his chest. Upon breaking the kiss, she glanced behind her to look at Dave and give him a wink. Megan pointed to the couch and spoke to Rich after looking back in his direction.   
  
"Go on, sit down right there for me. I want you both to stretch my holes out. This whore wants to be fucked hard, fuck me raw. I want both those big fucking dicks pumping into me, stretch those holes out!"   
  
"I'm going to make your ass into one gaping hole, you nasty slut!"   
  
She giggled at Dave's words, turning her head to tease him some more.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I want!"   
  
Rich moved to sit down on the couch, just as Megan had requested. She looked his way, grinning before she climbed atop the man and sank her knees down into the couch. Rich held his cock, guiding it into her warm moist entrance. He moaned as she purred almost like a cat. Her hands moved to grip his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin. Megan flipped her hair around as she looked behind her shoulder. Dave had that same goofy grin on his face from earlier as he stepped forward, his cock in his hand waiting to push into her ass.   
  
"Are you about to fuck that ass again, Dave?"   
  
"Yep, you know it, you filthy fucking bitch!"   
  
"Mmmmm, what are you waiting for!? Come on, get that cock in my slutty fucking ass, you rock star mother fucker! YEAH!! I'm your bitch! Your nasty, slutty fucking whore!"   
  
Megan reveled in the nasty ways she could inspire with these two men. Dave stepped forward and pushed his hands over her firm ass cheeks to spread them apart. She leaned her body forward over Rich, her tits hanging near his face. He cupped them in his hands, squeezing them as she moaned. Megan gasped when she felt Dave push his cock into her ass, now she had both of these rock star men's cocks in her holes. The woman gritted her teeth as she felt Rich buck his hips and drive his dick forward into her pussy. Dave began to thrust at the same time. She couldn't help but yell to them.   
  
"Oh yeah, that's it!! I got two rock star mother fuckers and their big dicks pumping in and out of me, YES!! STRETCH MY HOLES, COME ON, FUCK THE SHIT OUTTA ME LIKE A WHORE!!"   
  
While Dave had become somewhat experienced with Megan's approach so far, Rich was blown away at how she managed her slutty act. It was as if she had taken on the persona of a stripper straight out of a film or something, his imagination ran wild through interpretations. She was still the same Megan Fox he lusted over in the past several years. He moaned, squeezing her tits while he pumped his cock forward into her pussy. Dave could be heard moaning from behind and then the sound of his hand stroking her right ass cheek.  
  
"YEAH, SMACK THAT ASS! SPANK THIS WHORE'S NASTY ASS!!"   
  
"You are one filthy fucking whore and I love it!"   
  
Spank. Spank. Spank. Dave's hand began to sting as he would strike his palm over her right ass cheek each time he thrust forward. Both men pumped their cocks into her holes simultaneously, working in a chorus. Megan was pushed into a frenzy of pleasure, but she was enjoying every moment of this. She always loved a good threesome like this, the more the better. Rich gritted his teeth, squeezing her boobs harder. She looked down into his face and smirked before moaning aloud. The next thing Megan realized, was to feel Dave pulling her hair with his free hand. She raised her neck a bit as he tugged on her dark hair.   
  
"PULL MY FUCKING HAIR, YEAH!! SPANK ME AND PULL MY HAIR WHILE YOU STRETCH MY FUCKING ASS OUT, YOU DIRTY ROCK STAR!!"   
  
A final smack lay over her right ass cheek. Dave had left an imprint of his hand over her ass, his palm was stinging from the spanking. He pulled her hair while still bucking his hips to pound her ass. Meanwhile, from underneath Megan, Rich began to groan realizing that her moist hole was about to make him bust. He blurted out to her.   
  
"Megan, I'm about to fucking cum, ohhhh god!!"   
  
"WAIT, NOT YET!!"  
  
Raising her hands from Rich's shoulders, Megan clapped them together to gather the attention of both men. Dave stopped thrusting and they had come to a stop. She looked behind her shoulder and spoke to him.   
  
"Come on, get out from there. We need to move positions, I don't want either of you blowing a load yet. I want you both to cum all over my face when you're ready. I'll be your fucking cum dumpster and you can paint me into one, so please don't cum yet."   
  
The sound of her words made Rich moan into pleasure. He had known Megan for some years but had no idea how dirty she could be in the bedroom. Dave took a few steps back, watching his dick spring from her ass and flop forward. Once he had stepped back, Megan began to climb off Rich, but not before she cupped his face and gently kissed his lips first. She turned her head after standing up, Dave pulled her hair to get a grip, forcing her face near his. Megan responded by kissing his lips while reaching down to grab his cock and begin stroking him. Upon breaking their lips apart, she looked into his eyes with a smirk, speaking in a low voice.   
  
"How about you fuck my cunt next? You can make me cum, just as long as you don't waste your load inside me this time."   
  
Dave couldn't believe the words she spoke. Megan had flat out mentioned his load would be 'wasted' if he dared to cum inside her a second time. He nodded, releasing his hand from her hair and softly kissing her lips again. Rich was still seated on the couch. Megan bent over and then gripped Rich's swollen dick with both hands. She put her left hand at the base and then her right hand on top. While looking down at his cock, she licked her lips and parted them to allow a string of saliva to drip down over his cock. From behind her, Dave took the invitation of her bent position and spread legs to move forward and thrust his cock into her pussy.   
  
"Oh my god, fuck!! I can't believe this is happening!!"   
  
Rich was thrilled to yell out. His face curled up before he moaned out loud. As Dave began to buck his hips and drive his cock back and forth into Megan's pussy, she used her hands to slowly stroke Rich's cock. She had to be careful not to make him cum, just the reason she decided a hand job was the best way to slow him down for now. Dave began to thrust forward, fucking her pussy slowly with his cock. Megan closed her eyes, moaning at the same time Rich's voice echoed through the room. She couldn't help herself but to call out to Dave.   
  
"Go on, yeah! Fuck me! Stretch my slutty fucking pussy out and make me cum!"   
  
Dave responded by rearing his hand back and slapping her ass, yet again. His hand print was still embedded over her ass and his right palm stung, but he couldn't help himself. Over and over, he pushed himself forward fucking her clit. Megan eventually moved her hands away from Rich's shaft and then opened her mouth to go down on it. She began to slowly bob her head up and down on his meat. Both her hands moved to play with his balls, massaging them over her fingertips while Dave continued fucking her. 'Mmmmm', Megan moaned a muffled sound as she was sucking Rich's dick. Dave looked over at his friend and struck a conversation.   
  
"She sucks dick like a fucking pro, don't she man?"   
  
"Oh goddamn, ohhhhh man! I'm at a loss of words, holy fuck this is amazing!"   
  
"Dude, you don't know. She made me cum so fucking hard earlier. She's such a fucking whore, I tell you. I love this woman!"   
  
Megan could've smiled hearing them talk dirty about her. She concentrated all her efforts on sucking Rich's cock, but soon felt Dave pull his cock out from her pussy. She was so close to reaching her second climax of the night but was confused why he would pull his rod out. The man went down to his knees and situated his mouth over her clit. Soon, Megan found herself moaning against Rich's shaft. 'Mmmm', she could feel Dave thrusting his tongue inside of her clit. Unknowing to her, he had been craving her pussy and now was the time that he was going to get it. Over and over, he quickly pushed his tongue to slither in and out of her clit. Megan began to whimper and then she pulled her lips from Rich's cock with a loud pop noise. Closing her eyes, she began to yell aloud.   
  
"YES, YES, OHHHHHH FUCK!! GO ON, MAKE ME CUM!! YEAH, MAKE ME...OHHHHH!!"   
  
With her teeth gritted, she growled as her climax was reached. Dave felt her clit tense up before releasing her juices to overflow past his lips. Megan had wrapped her hand around Rich's shaft, gripping it tightly as she slowly caught her breath from the orgasm she had experienced. Dave swallowed her juices down before he climbed back up to his feet. Megan looked over her shoulder towards him, biting her lower lip before she teased him.   
  
"You just had to taste it, didn't you?"   
  
"Yeah, had been craving your pussy for a while now."   
  
"I want you both to fuck me one last time. I know that I'm gonna make both of you blow your loads real soon. It wouldn't be a hassle for the two of you to stretch my holes one last time, now would it?"   
  
Dave glanced over at his friend and gave him a grin. Rich responded with a nod, forcing Dave to speak to him.   
  
"You should take her ass next, I swear it's fucking amazing."   
  
Megan suddenly clapped her hands together as she leaned back up.   
  
"Oh, yes! Rich, I've seen you look at my ass before, so why the fuck not? You can fuck my ass while he fucks my cunt one last time."   
  
She gave Rich a wink before stepping away, her high heels stomping loudly in the floor. Megan turned to face Dave. The two of them began to kiss yet again, all while Rich got up from the couch to stand with them. The next position would be done standing up. Dave looked back at his friend as they both put their hands over her hips. Rich wrapped his right arm around her stomach and then Megan planted her hands into Dave's shoulders. Megan spoke to both of them now.   
  
"Come on, let's not waste any precious time! Lift me up and get those big fucking hard dicks in my holes again!!"   
  
For Dave, this would be the third trip of his cock entering her pussy, not that he could complain. To be luckily enough to fuck a famous woman like this was a lifetime experience that one could only dream of. The two men lifted Megan off her feet to hoist her up. Dave pushed his cock to enter her pussy and then seconds later, Rich groaned as his rod slid into that juicy firm ass. Megan gasped as she experienced their cocks filling her holes once more. Rich groaned before speaking out.   
  
"God, her ass is so fucking tight!!"   
  
"DUDE!! That ass was built to be fucked!"   
  
She couldn't help herself but to giggle at the men talking filthy over her body. Megan knew that many men in the world lusted over her figure, including the two that were pumping their cocks in and out of her. She moaned, digging her nails into Dave's shoulders before yelling out.   
  
"OH GOD, YES! THAT'S IT, YOU ROCK STAR MOTHER FUCKERS!! STRETCH MY FUCKING HOLES, OH MY GOD, YES!! YESSS!!"   
  
With her teeth gritted, Megan's moans growled out. One behind the other, Dave would pump his cock into her pussy, just before Rich would thrust into her ass. The men continued in this rhythm, pumping their dicks into her holes one behind the other. Dave glanced to her breasts, smirking as he saw that the cum splattered over her neck and tits had dried up from earlier. She still had that shiny 'pearl necklace' from earlier.  
  
"KEEP GOING, YES!! FUCK ME, YESSSS!!"   
  
Rich was amazed at how Megan could still scream out to them, even when neither man had spoken back to her. She demanded attention and he was convinced that she knew that she was the center focus of their fantasies. He was so close to blowing his load, knowing that soon he would have to set her down and unload his seed over her face. He began to slow down, all while Dave was still pumping his shaft back and forth into that pussy. Rich was the first one to speak out as he was ready to blow his load.   
  
"Goddamn, I'm gonna cum soon!"   
  
"Me too, I'm having a hard time holding it back!"   
  
"Mmmmm, you both ready to cum for me, huh? Set me down, let me be your fucking cum dumpster slut."   
  
Her words almost made Rich blow his load within her ass. He and Dave both moved to set her heels back down on the floor and then released their cocks from her holes to take a few steps back. Megan went down to her knees, shockingly proving to them that she still had energy despite hours of non-stop fucking. As Megan stood there on her knees, both men moved in front of her and began to stroke their cocks while aiming towards her face. She hurried up and ran her hands through her hair, making sure that her long black hair was pushed behind her shoulders in time for them to make an epic mess out of her. As Megan stood there on her knees, she began to talk dirty to tease both of them.   
  
"Are you both gonna cum for me!? Oh yeah, I worked hard for it. I want you to cum on me, cum all over me! Treat me like your cum dumpster, cum all over me like my mouth is a fucking trash can. Mmmmmm, cum on me! I want it, I want it so fucking bad!"   
  
"Jesus, you are one nasty fucking slut. You know that, Megan?"   
  
Dave's words caught her attention. Megan grinned, watching as he was stroking his cock aiming it towards her face.   
  
"But I'm YOUR nasty slut, right? You rock star mother fuckers just love filthy sluts, don't deny it!"   
  
More than anything, her dirty talk was enough to force Dave into stroking his meat faster. Rich was slowly pumping his grip around his shaft, but Dave was the one bound and determined to shoot his load all over her face first. He stepped forth to Megan and then she looked int his eyes,yelling to him.   
  
"Cum on me! CUM ON ME! GIVE IT TO ME!! I'M YOUR CUM DUMPSTER, GIVE IT TO ME!!"   
  
"Here it is, you nasty girl! Ohhhhh, fuck!!"   
  
Megan didn't get her eyes closed in time for the incoming splash. A thick string of cum shot across both her eyes, coating her eyebrows and eye lids. A second string shot up her forehead, streaking into her hair. She gasped her breath, softly whispering: 'oh my god!'. She raised her right hand to scoop the cum out of her right eye, but not in time for another wad of cum to go flying over her left eye. It dripped down, almost like a thick tear drop of cum. Megan gasped, another string of cum flew over her forehead, this one sending drops of cum trailing into her hair. The final wave of his cum splashed over her right cheek. Megan removed her hand after she had scooped up the cum that got in her right eye. She looked up, slowly opening her eyes and blinking only to watch Dave squeeze the final drops of cum out of his cock. They landed on her forehead and began to drip down. 

"Ohhhh, yeah! That's right, I'm your fucking cum dumpster alright! Look at this mess, I want more! Gimme more cum!!"   
  
Dave had stepped away and now it was Rich's turn. The other man stepped forward to her, Megan looked up at him as the cum began to drip from her eye lids like spunk filled tear drops.   
  
"You want more cum, baby?"   
  
Rich grinned while stroking his cock. Megan giggled before nodding her head yes, forcing some of the cum to drip from her cheeks and create streams down her neck.   
  
"Yes, give it to me!"   
  
"It's coming, oh my god, yes! FUCK!! TAKE MY CUM, BABY!!"   
  
His voice had changed into a crying pitch. Rich cried out as his cock exploded, blasting a thick wad over her forehead and streaking into her hair. As his orgasm was in place, Rich called out to her.   
  
"Open your fucking mouth, baby!"   
  
Hearing her refer to herself as a 'cum dumpster' had inspired Rich. Once Megan dropped her lower lip, he placed the head of his cock against her tongue. Megan realized what he wanted now. She closed her lips and then felt his cock shooting wad after wad of cum into her 'cum dumpster' mouth. Megan moaned, enjoying the taste of his seed. 'Mmmmmmm', her muffled moan was heard from below. Rich took a deep breath, slowly trying to catch himself while he bragged.   
  
"Now that's a good cum dumpster, baby. Yeah, drain that fucking cock!"  
  
Megan milked his cock for wad after wad between her jaws. After she felt the final drops squeezed out by his grip around the shaft, she pulled her lips apart and allowed his rod to fall free from her oral hole. Megan looked up into Rich's eyes, her face covered in cum. As she looked at him, she blew a bubble of his spunk and her saliva mixed together. Dave's jaw dropped when he witnessed her action.   
  
"My god, she just never stops."   
  
The impressions that she had given Dave would last a lifetime. Here she was, still blowing his mind with little tricks. The bubble popped between her lips and then Megan closed her lips and audibly swallowed the cum in her mouth. After gulping it, she smiled before speaking.   
  
"Ahhhh...That tasted so good, mmmmm."  
  
"You really enjoy being a cum dumpster, huh?"   
  
Her eyes glanced up into Rich's to answer his question. Megan nodded, forcing more of the cum splattered over her face to drip down. Dave smiled looking down at her before he spoke up.  
  
"Megan, you're a dirty fucking whore. I had a lot of fun, you can come around any time."   
  
"Thanks Dave, and you both are rock star mother fuckers! I enjoyed being a slutty groupie with both of you. We can do this again some other time for sure, but now I need to get a fucking bath and clean my ass up! Mind if I stay the night with you guys?"   
  
They both shook their heads simultaneously together. Megan began to raise herself from her knees, standing up as she giggled.   
  
"Alright, I'm staying the night then!"   
  
The two men stood there watching as she turned around and walked away. Click, clack, click. The sound of her heels echoed through the room. Rich could not believe what they had just done. As Megan walked around the apartment, Dave pointed out to a hall leading to a bathroom near where she was standing.   
  
"The bathroom is right there, turn to your left!"   
  
"Oh, thanks!"   
  
Once Megan had walked out and the door was heard shutting, Rich took a deep sigh in relief. He turned to his friend and spoke.   
  
"I can't believe we just fucked Megan. I mean, oh my god, this is like a dream come true."   
  
Dave nodded before replying back to his friend.  
  
"I know, man. Wish she was coming on tour with us, we won't find any sluts that can come close to her."   
  
******************  
  
4 MONTHS LATER  
  
Time had passed since wrapping up the music video. No rumors had leaked into the media about Megan Fox starring in a music video for a Metal band. Thanks to the quiet approach, the manager of the band was able to run a promotion campaign blitzing screen shots of the music video and a promotional poster. The poster itself read: 'Stained Class King featuring Megan Fox - The Stripper's Tale'. At the last minute, the song title had been changed to fit Megan's strip tease in the music video. Many promotional images for the music video filled social media online, all with a picture of Megan holding the stripper pole wearing her corset outfit. By the time the video was released to the public, the hype had created a tremendous response.   
  
Over thirty million views were made online for the video itself within the first twenty four hours of it's initial release. Megan's phone had blown up with friends and contacts in and out of the film industry calling her with requests. Meanwhile, the band itself seen their success of the single rising to #1 on the iTunes chart for the week. The song even received radio airplay, prompting the question if Heavy Metal music was having a resurrection in the mainstream music scene. Rich was informed to phone calls from various guitar magazines requesting interviews; the band itself was to be featured on the cover of various music magazines, all in time to promote an upcoming world tour. Rich texted Megan the news of a world tour, thanking her for the promotion that had catapulted his band to a new level of fame. She responded back in a text, inviting new opportunities.   
  
 _'See you on tour sometime later. Love, Megan XXX'_  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
